The Twilight Within
by Silver9
Summary: I hate these......anyways, Its a x-over between Sailor Moon, Final Fantasy 8, Tenchi Muyo/Universe/In Tokyo, Card Captor Sakura, Rated R because eventually this gonna get really violent and language is gonna get pretty bad.
1. It Begins to Shine

The Twilight Within

The Twilight Within

By Silver

Silver: Welcome to my story! 

Mischana: Poor person.

Silver:Watch it woman.I'm more powerful than you'll ever dream of being.

Wufei: Watch it both of you.I've got a gun.

Heero: So do I.

Silver:I have an energy blast.*Blasts Heero and Wufei*

Eclipse: What was that?

Mischana: Silver blasted Heero and Wufei!

Eclipse: Oh.Well, dinner is ready.

Silver: Should I let them eat or leave them shackled up on the wall like a cruel, evil maniac?

Mischana: Cruel, evil, maniac.

Silver:What's for dinner?

Eclipse:Fettuccine Alfredo.

Silver: I'll tell you what it was like when I am finished eating, Heero and Wu-man.

Wufei: Weak onna….

  
Silver:*as he walks out the door* The only problem with that is I'm a guy. 

Silver, Mischana, and Eclipse: *Walk into Silver's room after eating*

Silver:The food was great.Now, for the disclaimer.I do not own Sailor Moon, any of the different Tenchi seasons, Gundam Wing, any of the different products such as Coca-Cola, Card Captor Sakura, or any of the Final Fantasy Games.

~~~Free Advertisement~~~~~~ Go see Final Fantasy: The Spirits within when it comes out!Its gonna be a great movie!

Silver:Now, on to the story.Enjoy chapter one!*begins to type furiously*

~*~ Chapter One: It Begins to Shine ~*~

"This is ridiculous," Rini said.Her thirteen year-old form dropped a small crystal on the bed in her room.She thought about it, and then realized that she had just dropped the only keepsake she had from her first boyfriend, Jonathan.He said it held all his feelings for her.He had to move with his family when they had just turned 13.He was now 13, and she talked to him regularly. 

She decided to keep the thing on a chain so she wouldn't lose it.The small crystal was sky blue in color, and had a small, white, eight-pointed star shape in the center of it.She put it on a golden chain and put it around her neck.Her now long hair, like her mothers was when she was 13, drug behind her just like Serenity's had done long ago.

Rini sighed as that first summer night went through her mind.That first conversation she had with him the week before that night.The days leading up to the night they were to meet.She held the crystal tightly as she almost fell into tears thinking about him.She decided not to let herself go so quickly into tears like that and got up.Surely there was something her mother could want.

******

Queen Ami strolled down the palace hallway on her way to the Mercury Tower.She had an incoming message from the Mercury Planetary Council and they said that it was urgent.Her aqua colored dress shimmered in the lighting.The material was unique, when looked at and it was flowing and moving, the aqua caught the light and became a purple color.Her glass tiara banded around her forehead and had a sapphire in the front of it, and around her left ear was a blue rose, one that only grew on Mercury.On either ear was a Mercury symbol earring cut out of sapphires.

Ami finally reached the top of the tower. She stood in the center of the large courtyard on top of the Crystal Palace's Mercury Tower.A holographic form of the Council Speaker was there and waiting."Queen Ami, so nice to see you!""Thank you, Menandrian.Now, what is this pressing business you need to address with me?" Ami asked.The wind up on top of the tower blew her hair around a bit.

"There have been reports of people suffering extreme energy exhaustion lately.Several anonymous witnesses have reported seeing different youma around.We have reason to believe that we may be facing someone such as the old enemies you once fought.They seem to have the same things running around and be causing the same disturbances.There are youma, and people losing their energy almost to the brink of death," Menandrian finished."Sounds very pressing," Queen Mercury replied, pausing for a few minutes to think."I will inform Neo-Queen Serenity of this and seek her advice.Maybe even ask Raye to conduct a fire reading.Thank you, Menandrian," she said.Menandrian's holographic form bowed and disappeared.Queen Ami walked off with a worried look on her face.

******

Serenity walked past the doors countless times.She was pacing, something she hadn't done in a very long time.The Silver Crystal had been emitting pulses of energy to warn her lately, and then Queen Ami, Queen Hotaru, Queen Haruka, Queen Michiru, and Queen Rei informing them of their planet's different predicaments.Then, of course, there was the problem on the earth.Youma were plaguing the innocent there like they once had, capturing their energy and taking it to some unknown force.

Rini came in through the doors of her mother's chamber.She felt a strange energy, something she hadn't felt since the time they had to fight against a possessed Galaxia, the guardian of the star seeds.This was the Silver Crystal's warning sign.She instantly looked up at her mother."So you have sensed the Crystal's warning too?" she asked."Yes, mother, I have," she said quietly, almost a whisper."There is something going on, Mother.I heard Ami and Rei talking about it."

"So there is something SERIOUSLY wrong?" Queen Hotaru asked her best friend, Rini."Yeah, the Silver Crystal is emitting warning energy," Rini replied.The two were on Triton, one of Saturn's moons.They watched the capitol of Saturn, Northern Star City, gleam in the night.The power the Silver crystal provided let life live on the planets and their moons, and gave the sun's light and heat the energy it needed to travel to the furthest reaches of Pluto without scorching Mercury, Venus, Earth, and Mars.Just watching the lights twinkle in the Saturn night made them on the edge, because they knew there was something working, collecting energy from people."Its creepy," Hotaru said."I know," Rini said."I can feel it, we're gonna end up fighting like before," Hotaru said.

******

"Sooner than that!" Chaos muttered to himself.He had taken the body of a normal earth man and possessed it.The powers Chaos held were channeled into his body.Even though it was the man's body, the spirit was gone.It was nothing but a shell, not even a star seed.

"You're all alike," Chaos said, his green eyes flashing a red power.Prince Diamond from the Dark Moon Family, and the Dark Moon Family (Minus the four sisters who were living on earth) stood behind him."Sorry, Chaos, but this isn't exactly a dream come true."Diamond's Black Moon insignia had become a crescent moon, along with the others of the dark moon family."We're not going to be ruled by you this time," he said."Your 'Wiseman' was more than enough for us to deal with."With that, Diamond turned around and walked back into the ranks of the family."We're with the scouts, this time."The family joined hands."See you in hell," he said as the family disappeared.  
  


"I'm going to enjoy killing them," Chaos said.Wiseman, his original body restored, floated forward."I would love to take them out for you," he said."Oh shut up, Doom Phantom.You failed once; you didn't realize the full potential that I had put in you.Sorry, but this time its MY turn.I'm not possessing anything I don't need."Wiseman stepped back.His crystal flashed the skull face and he was gone.

"This is going to get very interesting," Chaos said as he stretched."Oh well, even the most evil must rest," he said as he disappeared and reappeared next to his bed.

******

Silver:MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!Cliffhanger!Kind of, anyways.If ya liked, review.

Mischana:You should try the sparkly chibi-eyes, they work on most people.

Silver:Good idea.*Sparkly chibi-eyes* Review please?

Eclipse: *smacks Silver over the head*

Silver: *blasts eclipse*Try that again and you'll be the one not eating.

Eclipse: I'm the one cooking.

Silver:All I have to do is call Sasami.

Eclipse: *grumbles*

Mischana:Come off it.Please excuse the writer and his little arguments.He would like to ask you to please review the story if you liked it, and if you have any ideas as to where this could go or any ideas for characters, he would love to hear from you.You can either review or email him at [fire_dragon_3400@hotmail.com][1].Thank you for your time.

Silver and Eclipse: *still fighting*

Mischana: *Sweatdrop* 

   [1]: mailto:fire_dragon_3400@hotmail.com



	2. Growth In Time

The Twilight Within

The Twilight Within

By Silver

Silver: Hello there!I guess you either got caught in the plot or are just curious to see what happens because you have made it to chapter two!

Eclipse: It should be obvious by now.

Silver: Oh, shut your mouth.

Heero: Hn.

Duo: Riiiiiiiiiight.

Heero: Hey you have a computer…….

Silver: You have a laptop.

Heero: Your point is?

  
Silver: *blasts Heero*

Mischana: You people are all insane.

Silver: Well, just think of it this way.I created you, Mischana.Therefore, I could do evil things around here because this is my world that I created inside my maniac like mind.Therefore, weird and unexplainable things happen here.

Mischana: You got that last part right.

Silver: *Glares at Mischana* None of this makes any sense.

Eclipse: Whatever…just state the disclaimer and move on with it.

Silver: Whatever.I don't own anything but the plot to this story.Thanks go out to Water Spirit (She wrote Silver Jewels, Pink Jewels.It's a great story.Read it.Review it.)She inspired me to write this.Thanks Water Spirit!

  
Mischana: And we have nothing to do with this?

  
Silver: Nope, you're all creations in my insane little mind.Now, enjoy chapter two of The Twilight Within!Oh yeah, one more thing.The four sisters are using their English names in this story because I don't remember their names in the Japanese version, and I am too lazy to go look them up!BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!

~*~ Chapter Two: Growth In Time ~*~

"What's with this?" Queen Hotaru asked herself.There was a flame on the polar icecap of Saturn.A huge flame.One that could have melted the whole thing.She looked down from her palace on Triton.She didn't normally live there, she just was visiting to catch up with some government affairs."That simply wont do," she said as she sent her powers down.The blast she created formed a ring around the fire.That ring slammed into the snow and ice, causing it to fly into the flame.The snow and ice melted into water, which quelled the flame."Where did that come from?" she asked herself.

"My Queen," A young page said as he bowed before Neo-Queen Serenity."Yes?" she asked as the young man rose."I bring urgent news.There is a huge flame sweltering above the North Pole.Not only that but the Aurora Borealis is reacting strangely to it.Normally light doesn't do that, but there is something wrong with it.There are reports of star seeds flowing in the Aurora Borealis.""What?!" Serenity asked."Thank you," she said as she placed ten dollars in the page's hand.Serenity went to her chamber and teleported over to the Gates of Time.

"Who goes there?Who dares to violate this sacred place?You shall now be punished severely for entering this forbidden realm," Pluto's voice powerfully rang through the area surrounding the Gate of Time."Its just me," Serenity called out to her friend.Pluto walked out."Sorry, standard speech," she said."Its okay, you know I've grown accustomed to it by now," Serenity said, a witty smile crossing her lips."I need to see Galaxia," Serenity said."Do you know where she is?"Pluto though for a moment."Yes, she is at the Aurora Borealis.""Thank you," Serenity said as she teleported away.

Galaxia stood on top of a huge ice block watching the small twinkling objects flow through the lights.Serenity appeared next to her."Its beautiful, isn't it?" Serenity said as she walked up."Yes," Galaxia said quietly."Any clue as to what's going on?" Serenity asked."Unfortunately," she said."Its Chaos again.He has several of your old adversaries with him, too."Serenity raised an eyebrow."Who might that be?""Wiseman and Beryl.""Darn it, I thought we were rid of them," Serenity said."Their star seeds escaped right from under me.It was Chaos's doing.They managed to revive their old bodies and reenter them.""I don't suppose Mettalia is back in her old body too?Or is she still a big cloud of smoke?""She's got her body back, which means she is going to be even more powerful than before."

"This is too weird," Serenity said."Who has Chaos possessed this time?" she asked wondering.Galaxia looked up at the sky."Did I ever tell you about my life before I became the guardian of the star seeds?""No," Serenity said."Long ago, before Chaos possessed me, I lived on earth.Then I became Sailor Galaxia, as you know.I also met a man.A wonderful man, who is powerful beyond words, with a kind heart.That man is my husband."Serenity listened intently."Chaos has possessed my husband," Galaxia whispered as a tear fell down her cheek to the freezing ground, only to be instantly crystallized in the frigid weather.Serenity was shocked."Galaxia…" Serenity said, her voice trailing off."I…I want to help him, but…I don't know how I can…" Galaxia said."First things first, you're going to come back to Crystal Tokyo with me and you're going to stay in the palace with me.We'll think of something."Galaxia smiled gratefully.

******

Serenity smiled as she closed the door on Galaxia's room.She had given her a room in the Crystal Palace close to hers.That way, she could get Serenity's help and advice whenever she needed to.She saw a flash of light above the crystal palace.

Serenity ran out to see a sight she never thought she would.Floating down was the Dark Moon Family.Diamond, Emerald, Rubeus, and Sapphire.They landed and Serenity just looked on shocked."Wh-wh-wha-what's…g-g-g-going…on?" she managed to stammer."Chaos revived us thinking he would be able to use us for his evil intentions.Without Wiseman corrupting us, we're not evil," Sapphire simply stated.Serenity was still in shock about this.Endymion came out into the courtyard.He walked up to his wife."What are you staring at?" he asked.He looked up and saw the Dark Moon Family there.He joined her in shock.

"If you must have proof, here," Diamond said as he moved a lock of hair away, revealing a golden crescent moon like the one on her forehead.Serenity gathered herself together._'Its entirely possible, since the others are alive,_' her mind reasoned."Okay, you…you may all stay here on Earth, where you originally wanted to live.Come, you will stay with us, in the Crystal Palace," Serenity said as she turned and began to walk off.Endymion joined her and the family followed them.

******

Queen Rei looked on in shock as she watched Endymion and Serenity give the former Dark Moon Family rooms in the palace.

Serenity was walking up to Raye.Her dress was like Queen Ami's, only it was red and when it was looked at from a different angle it was black.She had a glass tiara on and a ruby was in that tiara.She had a white rose over her ear."Why so shocked, Rei?" she asked.She was actually accepting that the Dark Moon Family was there, and devoid of the evil that once filled them."Well, we fought them so hard, back in the past, and here," she said."Now they are living with us." 

Diamond laid back on his bed.The soft silken sheets were comforting to him.He heard a knock on his door.He opened the door, and Emerald was there.

"Emerald!" Diamond said.He motioned for her to enter and when she did he closed the door.Diamond pointed to a chair and she sat in it, and Diamond sat next to her."Diamond, there is something I must tell you, and it isn't easy for me," Emerald said as she took a deep breath.Diamond raised an eyebrow."Diamond, I-I-I-I love you.I always have, even when Wiseman had us brainwashed."Diamond wasn't shocked, he knew this.She just didn't know that now he returned that love."Well, Emerald, there is something I must tell you," he said."As you know, we are only called the Dark Moon family.None of us are related, correct?" Diamond commented."Correct," Emerald said."Well then, I have one simple question, Emerald," Diamond said."Okay?" Emerald said.Diamond took a deep breath."Will you marry me?" he asked.Emerald was stunned.She looked at him, smiled, and could only nod yes.She was so happy.

******

Sapphire heard a knock on his door.He opened it and a woman with green hair was there.Prisma."Prisma?" he asked."Well, are you just going to stand there or are you going to invite me in?" Prisma lightheartedly asked.Sapphire just stared bewildered for second more before finally being able to bring himself to motion to her to enter.

Prisma looked at Sapphire with a smile on her face."Its been a long time, Sapphire," she said.A year ago, her forehead suddenly had a golden crescent moon appear on it.So had Avery, Catsy, and Birdie.Her eyes searched his.

******

Endymion looked on as serenity sat in meditation.The Silver Crystal was floating in her hands, filling her with the knowledge she needed at this point.It was a rather dangerous procedure, and Serenity could be lost to it.This was the reason Endymion worried so.

Serenity's eyes jerked open quicker than a gunshot.She looked around in horror, then calmed down.Endymion ran over to her and knelt next to her.Serenity was breathing hard."Ch-Ch-Chaos has m-m-moved into a-a-another d-d-d-dimension…" she managed to choke out.She was barely able to breathe.

"What?!" he asked."We have to go there," Serenity said, collecting herself.She stood and began to breathe normally again."We will have to use the Eternal Cosmos Power to get our powers back," she said as she took the Silver Crystal and replaced it on its stand.The shield around it reactivated so that no one but a select few (Serenity and Rini) could get to it.Endymion and Serenity ran off to gather the others together.

******

Serenity knocked on Diamond's door.No answer came and she knocked again.She had all of the planetary queens with her and all of the Dark Moon Family except for Diamond and Emerald.She was planning to go get Emerald next."I'm coming in Diamond!" Serenity said.She opened the door to a stunning sight.Diamond and Emerald in bed together.

"Well then," Serenity said, standing in the doorway, grinning with her arms crossed over her chest."We, uh…" Diamond began."We're getting married," Emerald finished for him."Wonderful!" Serenity said."Now, I hate to interrupt your happiness, but we have a very pressing matter," Serenity said."Chaos, Beryl, and Wiseman have moved into another dimension.We are going to need your help too, so get dressed," she said as she stepped out and closed the door.

Diamond and Emerald came out of the room.Emerald was brushing her hair as she walked out.They closed the door.The group turned to walk toward the Central Chamber of the palace.

Serenity cupped her hands in front of her and the silver crystal formed.There was an eight pointed star engraved on the stone floor.In gold each planetary symbol was on the end of its respective point.In the center was a crescent moon.Serenity stood on the crescent moon, Ami on the Mercury symbol, Rei on the Mars symbol, etc.They each extended a hand straight out on either side of them, with the exception of Serenity."Come stand in the center with me," Serenity said to the Dark Moon Family.They came and joined hands in a circle around Serenity.She raised the Silver Crystal above her head.The moon insignia began to glow on her forehead as well as on the Dark Moon family's.The respective planetary symbol appeared on each respective Queen's forehead and began to glow its respective color.A white energy shot into each hand of the senshi, joining their hands with threads of white light.Serenity's crystal began to power up and glowed brightly.Threads of light came from the hands of the Dark Moon Family's hands and threads of light came out of the senshi's hands and into the Silver Crystal.Together they all shouted, "Eternal Cosmos Power!"The Crystal flashed brightly and then energy waves flew out of it.Transformation wands appeared in front of each of the senshi, a golden heart brooch in front of Serenity, and a pink heart brooch in front of Rini.Each of the Dark Moon Family had extreme power chorus into them.Suddenly, right before they were going to break from the power, the Silver Crystal took their sprits into another dimension.

A man shrouded in white light floated there.He had ancient style garments flowing around him.All that could be seen about his face were his eyes that were glowing blue in the shadows created by the light.The senshi and the dark moon family's spirits were all floating about 50 yards away from the man."Who are you?Why are we here?" Serenity asked."I am Night, the spirit of the Silver Crystal and the source of its powers," his powerful voice echoed."I am here to tell you all that you need to know about yourselves."Serenity looked around at the Senshi.They were clothed in their queen's gowns, and Diamond and the others had their normal outfits on, but they were renewed, almost as if their clothes themselves held power."Serenity, you and the Dark Moon family are related," he began."Diamond is your lost brother," Night said."You were all once the Silver Moon Family, before Wiseman came and tore them away from you.""Your time here is up," Night said.He began to fade."Where were we though?!" Serenity called out."Inside the Silver Crystal," Night said as they all faded.

The senshi awakened.They took a hold of their transformation wands and light emitted from them.They became golden handled like before, with the orb of their respective color and planetary symbol.However, there was a small moon insignia on them this time, and they had a large star attached to the orb.Serenity grabbed her brooch and it became a navy blue heart shape with a golden crescent moon encircling a pearl.Around the edges was a golden rim with wings like her Super Sailor Moon brooch had.Rini's became the golden heart on wings, the Eternal Sailor Moon brooch.

******

"Is everything going accordingly to plan?" Chaos asked, his deep voice booming through the castle."Yes," a woman in red with silverfish-white hair said.It was Ultimecia.Chaos needed her for her magical abilities as a sorceress.She folder her black wings around her body.

******

Silver: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!

Mischana: What's with the laugh?

  
Silver: This chapter was unusually long.

Eclipse: True. 

Heero: Right.

Duo: I really hate it when people stop writing.

Silver:Excuse me, but even my maniacal mind must rest!

Wufei: You mean twisted mind.

Silver: *Smiles* I know! *Blasts Wufei*I've wanted to do that to some poor bystander all night!*Laughs like a maniac*Well, that's all for now, folks.I hope you've enjoyed it so far.I am enjoying writing this one so there will be more chapters soon.Very soon.It wont be a dud fic, either.I will finish this, I PROMISE!Now, I must go subject my mind's creations to some more torture before I go to bed!Ja ne!


	3. "Time Kompression"

The Twilight Within

The Twilight Within

By Silver

Silver: Welcome back!I hope you have enjoyed the story so far, and I will tell you that more interesting things unfold in this chapter!

Mischana: (…)

Heero: Right.*Points gun at Silver*Say the disclaimers.

Silver: *Blasts Heero* I told you not to bring that thing in here!

Duo: You should listen to him!Its his twisted mind.You could be a pig in three seconds if he wanted you to be!

Silver: He's right.

Heero: Impossible.*Turns into a pig*

Silver: Go look in a mirror.Now, on with the show.I don't own anything but the plot.There!*Shoos away nasty lawyer people*Enjoy chapter three!

~*~ Chapter Three: "Time Kompression" ~*~

Serenity took her transformation brooch and turned it around in her hand."This is different," she said.A voice began to speak to her mind._'Serenity, you have fully achieved your powers.You are no longer Sailor Moon, but permanently Sailor Cosmos.'_It sounded like her younger self, but she wasn't sure."Well then are we going to move through space or stand here and aimlessly move through time?" Serenity said as she raised her brooch."Cosmos Crisis Power!"

Serenity's new outfit was like her Eternal Sailor Moon outfit, only instead of being overall white, it was navy blue. She had navy blue jewels on her odangos, and silver wings.Her gloves were black and her boots were too.

"Mercury Eternal Power!"Ami shouted.She transformed into Sailor Mercury.This time, she had white angel wings and inside the heart brooch on her chest was a mercury symbol in gold.The same was for all of the other scouts, except they had their own respective symbols.

They all joined hands, including the Dark Moon Family.They began to concentrate, and soon the power they generated flashed up around them and they were gone.

******

Squall was waiting patiently.His black tuxedo was slightly flowing in the outside breeze.Rinoa walked down the aisle over the red rose petals that were being thrown out before her.Finally, she reached the altar and Squall joined her. 

"I do," Rinoa said."I now pronounce you man and wife.You may kiss the bride," the priest said.Squall pulled Rinoa into a passionate kiss, and when the broke, there was a loud cheer.General Caraway came up to his daughter and said, "Rinoa, I need to talk to you tomorrow," and walked off into the festivities.Rinoa didn't care, she pulled Squall down into another kiss.

Rinoa walked out into the Quad.At a table there, her father was waiting for her."You wanted to see me, Caraway?" she asked."I want to end this ridiculous feud," he said."The war is over, Ultimecia is gone," he said."You want to bet on that?" Ultimecia's sinister voice rang out.Rinoa looked up and saw none other than Ultimecia standing there."Ultimecia," Rinoa growled as she stood and a pair of angel wings appeared on her back.She spread them."You've been learning how to use your powers, haven't you?" Ultimecia mused."More than you know," Rinoa said as she let a huge blast of energy fly at Ultimecia.It surprised Ultimecia and knocked her flying."Rinoa?" Caraway asked."I received Matron's powers when we beat her a long time ago, father," she said.Caraway was instantly happier, she called him her father."Get out of here now," Rinoa said."She's powerful beyond words.""But Rinoa," Caraway began, but Rinoa cut him off."Just go.I've fought her before, and now I'm more powerful I can hold my own.Go get Squall and the others," she said as she took off flying to go and face Ultimecia.

"Surprising," Ultimecia said as she let a huge blast of black energy fly at Rinoa, which Rinoa easily deflected."We defeated you once before, Ultimecia, and we can do it again," Rinoa said as Squall ran up with the others."You bitch," Squall said as he took out the Lionheart."Nice welcoming," Ultimecia said.She fired a blast at Squall, which he easily hit back at her with his sword."You think you can beat me?" she called as she floated up higher and a light encircled all of them.She was in her final form she had taken on when they had fought last."Destroy me this time," she challenged."Not a problem," Squall said as he cast Aura on himself.Rinoa spread her angel wings and she floated up as if she had cast a float spell.Rinoa brought her hands together and whispered "Holy Might, come to me."A huge Holy spell seemed to encircle her and a Holy spell attacked Ultimecia.Ultimecia screeched in pain as she was constantly bombarded by a never-ending Holy spell.Rinoa pointed her hands at Ultimecia and an Ultima spell exploded around Ultimecia.

Squall ran up to her and began to mercilessly slash at her until he finally built up the energy to perform his Lionheart attack.As she hit the ground, she fell down and reverted to her human form.She managed to get up and mumble, "I'll make you pay!" and disappear.

Chaos stared at Ultimecia.She managed to bow, though beaten and battered horribly.Chaos healed her and said, "Its okay, your failure is only a minor setback," as he got up."You aren't gonna destroy me?" she asked nervously."No of course not," he said."You aren't some useless minion, you are very powerful and you will rule this world when I'm finished." 

******

Silver: That's the end of this chapter!

Mischana: Its shorter than the last one.

Silver: Do I seem to care?

Mischana: No.

Silver:Shorter chapters mean that people have to wait less time for me to write the next part.I, for one, enjoy not having to wait.

Eclipse: He has a point.

Sara: Uh huh.Did I ever tell you John Lennon was the best man ever to live?

  
Everyone except Sara: ONLY A MILLION TIMES!!!!

Silver: Sorry Sara, I thought it would be funny.Anyways, if you liked it, then review or email me at [fire_dragon_3400@hotmail.com][1].As always:  
I'm not as think as you drunk I am.  
(I just added that one).

Ja ne!

   [1]: mailto:fire_dragon_3400@hotmail.com



	4. Inter-dimensional Travel

The Twilight Within

The Twilight Within

By Silver

Silver: Welcome back!Thanks for the review, Sara!

Sara: No prob.You should consider putting David Duchovny in your story.

Silver: It has nothing to do with X-Files.

Mischana: Really.

Silver: ANYWAYS, *Clears throat* What's for dinner this time?

  
Eclipse: Your favorite.Spaghetti.

Silver: YES!!

Heero: I hate spaghetti.

Silver: Care to repeat that?I'll put you in a glass box and make you watch us eat if you say something like that again!

  
Duo: HA!  
  


Silver: Don't think I will hesitate to do it to you, too, Duo.

Wufei: *Takes breath to speak, but is cut off by Silver*

Silver: Don't even, Wufei.Now, lets eat.

  
Everyone: *Walk out to eat*

~45 minutes later~

Everyone: *Walks back into Silver's Room*

Heero: *Points gun at Silver*Disclaimers.Now.

Silver: *Points bazooka at Heero* You say them, this time.

Heero: *grumbles*He doesn't own anything but the storyline.

  
Silver: *Beginning to type furiously* Enjoy Chapter Four!

~*~ Chapter Four: Inter-dimensional Travel~*~

"TENCHI!" Ayeka screamed."Where is that confounded space pirate?" she fumed as Tenchi stuck his head around the corner of the doorway."She is out blasting a few of those pillars that Washu created to keep her from destroying anything."Ayeka stormed out of the Masaki house and into the yard, when Ryoko was relentlessly venting her anger against some off thing on the indestructible pillar there."RYOKO!" Ayeka yelled as she stormed up to her, her face close to turning into a tomato with rage.

"What do you want?" Ryoko asked blasting the pillar again."You did this, didn't you?!" she asked holding up a fried mass that used to be one of her dresses."Nope, with this pillar to blast I get into a lot less trouble!" she said, blasting the huge structure again."Are you sure?" Ayeka asked, doubtful of Ryoko.Ryoko turned to Ayeka and looked her in the eye."Look into my eyes.Search them.I didn't do it," Ryoko said._'She really is telling the truth,'_ Ayeka thought to herself."Sorry to accuse you, Ryoko," she said."Its alright!" Ryoko called back as Ayeka walked off.

"Something is SERIOUSLY wrong here!" Ayeka said as she walked through the house.She stormed into Washu's Lab."What do you need?" Washu asked as she floated down on one of her inventions."Alright, Washu, when was the last inter-dimensional disturbance?"Washu put her hands in front of her and then began to type furiously on her shadow keyboard._****[AN: I am going to refer to it as that from now on, because I just don't think you could call it anything else, ne?]****_Washu's shadow monitor began to flash."Last night, around 12 a.m.," Washu said as she put her hands back down.

"Interesting," Ayeka said.

Tenchi was relaxing by the pool his father had finally paid to be put in their back yard.He was happily relaxing.For once, everyone was busy and he finally had some quiet time.Of course, all good things must come to an end.The ground began to violently shake.The sky began to flash colors varying from navy blue to white.Then the sun disappeared all together."What's going on?!" Tenchi loudly asked.Washu walked out of one of her inter-dimensional doorways."Come on Tenchi!Its an inter-dimensional disturbance!"With that the two of them rushed into the doorway.

"What IS going on?!" Ayeka asked as Ryoko came out of the ground."Its you!" Ayeka said."If I was doing it then it would stop as soon as I came out of the ground!" Ryoko said, falling over.She got up.The shaking stopped and a circular shape opened up before them.A huge suction began and Tenchi, Grandpa, Mr. Masaki (Tenchi's dad), Washu, Ryoko, Ayeka, and Sasami were pulled in.

In the cave where Yuugi was sleeping, a porthole opened.She awoke in horror, and was sucked in.

******

"Huh?!" Yuugi said."What's going on Ayeka?!" Sasami asked as the shaking in the new place they were in stopped."I know that voice," Yuugi said, looking over.She flipped her long blonde hair out of her face."Sasami!" Yuugi said.Sasami looked over, and froze."Y-Yuugi?" she stammered."You were expecting maybe a fly?" she asked.They ran at each other and embraced in a hug."Its been so long, Sasami," she said."Every day I slept waiting for you to come and tell me of your days," she said as a joyful tear streaked down her face. 

A man walked out of the shadows."Greetings," his voice echoed out."My name is Chaos," he said."Chaos," Yuugi said as her power began to reawaken inside of her."You," she said, her eyes glaring."You're the one who possessed me and made me do all those evil things!" she said."You are wrong there," he said."No," Yuugi said."I was never a power hungry child.I was a powerful, peaceful child.Then you came.You asked me for my help on your evil crusade.I refused, and you possessed me anyways," she said.Chaos smiled."So glad you remembered," he said."You were always a lying fool," Yuugi said."And you were always a childish freak," he said.Sasami listened.That last insult to Yuugi made her blood boil.The Jurai power inside of her began to come forth."Take that back," Sasami grumbled in a low voice.Ayeka looked down and then stepped back.

"Oh, the little girl wants to play?" Chaos joked as he stepped forward."Hit me with your best shot," he challenged."Gladly," Sasami grumbled.A huge blast of the blue Jurai energy collected in her now outstretched palm.It flew at Chaos.He was unaware of its true capability until it hit him.Chaos went flying, causing him to break into a wall, and fall unconscious."Where did that come from?" Sasami asked, stunned and looking at her hand."I don't know, little one," Grandpa said.He knelt down by her. "But you have even more power that me, Tenchi, or even your sister.Come, we must leave!" Grandpa said as he stood.

******

"I am tired of losing!" Ultimecia said.She looked into a huge pool of black water that showed the image of Chaos getting blasted by Sasami."Well, he's no better.Look at him, knocked out by a little girl," Beryl mused.She smiled wickedly."Really," Mettalia said."If we could get the Silver Crystal and the Jurai Light Stone we could be rid of the Sailor Scouts, Squall and his troupe of meddling twerps, and we could get rid of those Jurai princesses and that Ryoko," Beryl hissed.She stared down into the Pool as the image subsided.Beryl let her crystal and its stand float in front of her."Well, at least you've got all the energy you need to live, now, Mettalia," Beryl said."And those four generals of yours?" Mettalia asked."What of them?"Beryl gripped onto the stand of her crystal.A small amount of power chorused around it for an instant and then subsided."They are still alive, but I can never command them again.Jedite has betrayed me in his mind, Nephlite is frozen in crystal, along with Zoicite and Malachite."Beryl looked into her crystal and an image of the four of them came up."Look at them, sleeping like a bunch of idiots," Ultimecia said in that accent of hers.

"Oh and you didn't lose anybody along the way?" Wiseman asked."Ha, you kidding?" Ultimecia said."I possessed two sorceresses and had the snot beat out of me at least three times."Ultimecia looked back in her mind.Twice inside Edea, and once on her own."And you?" Beryl said."Like you, nitwit," Wiseman said, "They got me with that stupid crystal!"His crystal flashed a brief light.

"To hell with Chaos!" Ultimecia said.She looked around the room."Mettalia, Beryl, Wiseman.We are the most powerful beings in the Universe, as of late.Chaos seems to be knocked out.I'm a sorceress, Wiseman is the Doom Phantom, and you two are Supreme Queens of Evil!I'll be damned if we can't destroy them if we work as one this time," Ultimecia said.An evil grin snaked across Mettalia and Beryl's face, and if Wiseman had a face he would have been grinning evilly too.

******

"Well, we have an interesting problem!" Squall said.Rinoa looked over at him."Ya think?" she said.He flashed her a careless smile, and she did at him.Quistis stood and began to pace about."Well, Ultimecia is back," she said as she walked."That spells trouble."

"You don't know the half of it," a young girl's voice rang out from nowhere.Squall, Zell, Irvine, Quistis, Selphie, and Rinoa looked around, but to no avail.Out of nowhere a bright light flashed and eleven people floated to the ground."What the—" Quistis began.

"Well, we're all here for a reason," Serenity said stepped forward."I suppose reasons and introductions are in order, then?" she said, raising an eyebrow.Rinoa, gaining her composure the quickest, stepped forward."I am Rinoa Leonheart," she said, as she continued to walk forward.She extended a palm which was met with another, that of Serenity."You have great power inside of you," Serenity said, "Greater than those around you."Rinoa quizzically looked at her for a moment, and realized."I am a sorceress," she said."Oh?" Serenity said."It's a long story, one which you will surely love to hear because it will tell you the history of Ultimecia, and I will tell you this later," Rinoa said.She walked up to her husband, Squall.She nudged him in the back and he moved forward."I'm Squall Leonheart," he said, shaking hands with her."Are you two brother and sister?" she asked."Husband and wife," Rinoa corrected."Another story that has to do with Ultimecia.We have to thank her at least a little, we wouldn't have met if it wasn't for her," Rinoa said.

******

"Incredible story," Serenity said."Alright, Miss Serenity," Rinoa said."Please, not so formal," Serenity said."Call me by my nickname Serena," she said."Serena, lets hear your story," she said.

******

"That is one hell of a life," Rinoa said."And the Silver Crystal?Could that be the equivalent of this world's fabled Empurium Starlight Crystal?_****[AN: Its pronounced Em-pure-ium]****_"It depends," Serenity said."Tell no one around you about this crystal," Rinoa said as she put her hands in front of her."This is the Empurium Starlight Crystal," she said as a small light spread to form a silver orb."May I?" Serenity asked."Think you could take its power?""You know what I've been through.What kind of question is that?"Rinoa held out her hands and the Starlight Crystal floated into Serenity's spaced hands."Oh my," Serenity said as she stared at the Starlight crystal."This is…the exact same power…as my…Imperium Silver Crystal…"Rinoa stared at Serenity.The moon sigil on her forehead began to glow.A white eight-pointed star appeared on Rinoa's forehead.The Silver Crystal came out."How did you manage to hide this?" Serenity asked.Rinoa put away her crystal, and Serenity put hers away."It was a quest of my own that I went on two years ago.There were seven crystals in different places, some even inside people.I reunited the seven crystals and they became my Starlight Crystal."

******

Deep in space, an evil laughter is heard………

~*~ ~~~~~~*~*~*~

Silver: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!!!!!!!I love to leave people hanging.Sorry this last chapter here took so long to get up, but I hae two projects going (One I hope to get published into a book! :) ) and then writer's block, the curse of humanity, set in for a while.

Eclipse: Writer's block?  
  
Silver: You're not human, you wouldn't know.

Eclipse: You don't know that.

Silver: Shut up!

Heero: Riiiiiiight.I think you two are the plague of Humanity!

Silver: SHINKAN HEE-CHAN!!!!!!

Duo: HEY!Only **I** can call him Hee-chan!

Silver: SHINKAN SHINAGAMI-CHAN!

Duo: Its Shinagami-SAMA to you, buddy!

Eclipse: What does "shinkan" mean anyways?

Silver: Its Japanese and it means "Silence."

Sara: I think Silver should shut up and write the next chapter.

Silver: Shink-

Sara: Don't even think about it.

Mischana: That was interesting.

Silver, Eclipse, Duo, and Heero: *Arguing*

Mischana: Sara, it seems you and I are the only sane ones here…

Sara: I agree. Anyways, if you like the story, review!

Mischana: And if you REALLY wanna talk to Silver, email him at [fire_dragon_3400@hotmail.com][1].When he replies the Email will be from a "Joseph Starr," it's an OLD screen name of his.

Sara: In other words, you like, you review.

Mischana: And one more thing.We will use flames to cook marshmallows.

Sara: And don't forget the open-flame popcorn!

Silver: *Stepping out of the fight for a few minutes* Many thanks to The Knight!I really appreciate any advice that can help my story get better!Thank you!I will take the advice!*Steps back into the fight, begins to beat up on Heero*

   [1]: mailto:fire_dragon_3400@hotmail.com



	5. The New Senshi, Both of Them

The Twilight Within

The Twilight Within

By Silver

  
Silver:You came back!!!

Mischana: You poor people, you've been sucked in by Silver, haven't you?

Sara: *clonks Mischana on the head* He may be insane but he's still my boyfriend!

Mischana: Sorry.

Silver: Enough.

Heero: Well, I think – 

Silver: Don't even.Last time you thought out loud you got six people blasted.

Duo: *brushing his hair* I still can't get that hairspray that Eclipse put in my hair out!

Eclipse: Hey, you are the one that brought it on yourself!

Duo: But super-duper-mega-ultra hold?

Eclipse: It keeps this short hair in place! *Touches his rock hard, spiky hair*

Silver: RIiiiiiiiiiiiiIIIIght.Okay, well, it's the standard disclaimer.

Heero: He doesn't own anything but the plot.And Eclipse and Mischana, too if you want to get technical.

Mischana: I'm not a slave….

Eclipse: Neither am I…

Silver: But I created both of you, so shut up.Now, enjoy chapter five!Oh yesh, and one more thing.That cussing I talked about in that summary?Well, it begins in this chapter.

~*~ Chapter Five: The New Senshi, Both of Them ~*~

Rinoa walked carefully down the stairs.The elevator was a smooth ride.She always wondered how they did that.Even with the advanced technology, most buildings couldn't even get a decent elevator.She shrugged it of and began to walk quickly around the Garden's pathway towards the dorms.She was in an extreme hurry.

She broke into a run as she began to get even more worried.She looked up at the sky through the windows at the top of the huge hallway.The top rooms of the garden, such as the Headmaster's office, were inside a column like structure, with windows surrounding it.The sky was beginning to darken.She looked around behind her and at the clock.12:30, in the middle of the day.

Rinoa opened the door to her dorm room.It was quaint, but she enjoyed it, after her few little touchups.Rinoa went over to her dresser, and she touched the button in the center of it.A passage to the Garden's MD level opened in the floor.She stepped down, pushed the button to close the passage, and began to walk down.When she came to where the path widened around the stairs, she made a pair of angel wings appear on her back, and rocketed down to the lowest part.

"Thank goodness, its still here," she said as she sat down in the chair.This was the room she had created for her alone, the place where she kept the Empurium Starlight Crystal.The ground around her began to shake."This can't be good," she said.Deciding to risk making a flashy entrance somewhere, she created a small porthole and she stepped through it, emerging in Cid's office, where Nida was beginning to move the Garden. 

"What's going on?" Rinoa asked.Cid pointed up to the sky, and a huge meteor was heading right towards the Garden."I see," Rinoa said.She lifted her hand and blasted the meteor into dust.She began to leave."Where are you going?" Cid asked."Do you honestly think that was a coincidence?" Rinoa asked."Well, yes," Cid said."Ultimecia's back, you know that, right?" Rinoa said.She looked back at Cid, who had frozen in place."She's not alone, this time Cid, she has others with her."Cid began to regain his composure."Still a coincidence?" she asked.Cid stood frozen."I thought so."

The sky turned completely black.Rinoa looked up, and she took out a small cell phone.She dialed a number."435-9602," Rinoa said to herself as she dialed.She put the phone to her ear, and Squall answered."Hello?" Squall said on the other line."Get outside here, now," Rinoa said."Where are you?" he asked."400 yards west of the Garden's current position," she said as she closed her phone.Her timing was perfect.

The clouds in the sky began to swirl together.The formed a hole in the sky which 5 figures descended out of.They came down to about 15 feet off the ground."So good to see you well, Rinoa," Ultimecia hissed."Believe me, the feeling isn't mutual," Rinoa growled.Squall came running out with Serenity easily keeping up with him."You," Serenity said as she looked up."What are you three doing alive?" Serenity growled."That would be my doing," Chaos said.Serenity looked away from Beryl, Mettalia, and Wiseman to see Chaos."Chaos," she said."This is ridiculous, I destroyed all four of you!" Serenity said."Let me make it simple for you.Do you not remember me saying that wherever evil is, there I will be?" Chaos said."Unfortunately, I do recall that," Serenity said.

"We will make this very simple," Beryl said as she floated to the ground."Give us the Imperium Silver Crystal and the Empurium Starlight Crystal and we will leave.""And if I refuse?" Serenity said, staring her in the face."You wont like what happens to this miserable planet," she said."Beryl," Serenity began, staring at her sternly."I destroyed you four once, and now you dare to challenge me again?I wont hesitate to blast you into oblivion a second time.""Oh really?" Beryl said."Do you remember this?" Beryl asked as she reached behind her back.

Beryl pulled out the object.A pink handle on it, with a golden Crescent Moon on the top of it.The Crescent Moon Want."My wand?" Serenity asked, baffled."After the little mishap we had at the north pole, Queen Serenity of the past took the crystal and didn't realize she left the wand.She left it in the snow, only to be dug up again by me."Beryl let it float into the air.It flashed a light, and its appearance was different, completely.The crescent moon was now created of black obsidian crystal and the handle on it was now dark blue.The end of it was made out of black obsidian, too, with a small piece of white crystal in the bottom.The butterfly shape at the top that held on the moon was now an upside down black moon."Say hello to the Black Crescent Wand," Beryl said.She let her crystal ball's stand disappear and her crystal ball shrunk until it was the size of the Silver Crystal.She took the crystal between her thumb and forefinger and placed it where the Silver Crystal once was on the once brightly colored wand."Ha, ha, ha!" Beryl loudly laughed."This is ten times stronger then the original Silver Crystal/Crescent Moon wand," Beryl commented as the crystal on it radiated a small amount of black energy."I would give that back, if I were you," Serenity said, warning her."And why should I?" Beryl mused."Rinoa, in this world I would be the equivalent of an all-powerful sorceress, perhaps as powerful as you," Serenity said."That said do you think I could tap into this world's energy belts and use them?"

The energy belts around the planet were the source of the Sorceress's powers.They were invisible belts of pure magical energy, usable only by a sorceress, or a very uncommon sorcerer.

"I should think so," Rinoa said.Serenity let a smile creep across her face."Lets show her why," Serenity said, her smile changing to a devilish grin.She and Rinoa closed their eyes and began to concentrate.Serenity took out the Silver Crystal, and Rinoa took out the Starlight Crystal.The energy belts around the planet began to feed energy into the two crystals.Rinoa and Serenity opened their eyes and slowly turned to face each other.They held their crystals out and they floated together.The two of them then put their pals together, their fingers held straight up.The golden eight-pointed star appeared on Rinoa's forehead and began to glow, and the crescent moon on Serenity's forehead began to glow.Angel wings appeared on both of their backs as they began to channel their energy into the fused crystal.Suddenly, a voice began to speak into their minds, and as the wind blew furiously around the area, their consciousness left their bodies…

Night was floating, shrouded in light as before.There was another person, a woman shrouded in light like Night.She had a robe on the fluttered around her like Night's."Night?" Serenity asked.The whiteness of the place was almost blinding."Yes," Night said."Who are you?" Rinoa asked the woman."My name is Starr," she said."I am the spirit of the Starlight Crystal, the source of its powers.""You two must become even more powerful to take on the four you are up against this time," they said in unison."Serenity," Night said.Her Eternal transformation brooch appeared in front of her.It began to spin, and then span faster and faster.Finally, a light flashed, and the brooch was now a navy blue heart shape, with a golden rim around it and in the center a golden crescent moon with a pearl inside its center."Rinoa," Starr said.A column of light came down out of nowhere and when it subsided a heart shaped brooch was there.It was red, with a pair of golden angel wings on a crescent moon's sides, with a pearl in the center of the crescent moon.It, too was rimmed in gold."Serenity, Rinoa, when you two must fight to defend, transform together to become Sailor Cosmos and Sailor Polaris," Night and Starr said together.They disappeared, and Rinoa and Serenity's consciousness smacked back into their bodies.

The two crystal's floated apart and Rinoa and Serenity stepped back, their hands parting.Their two new brooches appeared in their right hands, and the Starlight Crystal floated into Rinoa's brooch, and the Silver Crystal floated into Serenity's brooch."Shall we?" Rinoa asked, politely, bowing like she was greeting someone in Japan.Serenity smirked. She said "Let's," and bowed like she too was greeting someone in Japan.They raised their brooches."Cosmos!" Serenity shouted, then Rinoa shouted, "Polaris!" then both of them shouted, "Power!Make up!"The tops of the brooches floated off, revealing their respective crystals.They charged their powers for a few seconds, and then let it loose in a bright flash of light.Much like Serena and Rini did before, the two of them transformed.Only Serenity transformed with Silver ribbons and the ribbons that encircled Rinoa were sky blue.When they were finished, it was almost the standard Sailor uniform, with differences.They both had silver angel wings.Their outfit's main color was now navy blue instead of white, and their gloves and boots were black.Rinoa had eight-pointed stars on the tips of her boots, much like Serena's crescent moons.On their foreheads instead of tiaras was an upturned golden crescent moons with a golden eight pointed star in the empty middle part of it.Serena's hair was like it normally was, in two odangos, only the two jewels were now pearls.Rinoa's hair was normal, but she had a silver colored rose behind her right ear.On Rinoa's ears were golden eight-pointed star earrings, and on Serena's ears were the same golden crescent moon earrings.

"What in the?!" Raye asked, stunned as she and the other senshi ran up."Well," Sailor Cosmos said, "Are you guys just gonna stand there?" she asked.Rinoa turned around."I'm prettyknew to this, but hey, what the heck?Transform you guys!" she said as she turned back to Beryl."Okay," Serena said."Your last chance Beryl," Serenity said."Give us the wand," Rinoa said."Ha," Beryl said.She held it in both hands and used it to blast them with black energy, much like how she tried to destroy them before.Cosmos and Polaris just stood as the energy hit them, not even fazing them."That was pitiful," Sailor Polaris said."You should learn how to use that wand," Cosmos said."Let's show her what WE can do," Cosmos said.Tiny balls of silver and golden light began to rush around the two of them.That light flew into a huge ball, pulsating with the two colors of energy.They shouted, "Cosmic Starlight Wind Storm!" they shouted as wind began to fly at Beryl in all directions, freezing her in place as the energy ball flew at her and smashed into her.The Black Crescent Wand went flying.Cosmos took off after it, and grabbed it.It flashed and once again became the Crescent Moon Wand, and then Beryl's crystal flew back into Beryl, damaging her even more and then became its normal size.The stand reappeared below it and then it floated into an upright position again, and then Beryl leaned on it to get back up."This……isn't……over…" Beryl said as she floated back up into the hole in the clouds."Ha," Chaos said.The other three floated back up.

******

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Chaos yelled at Beryl."Your fucking plan screwed up, just like all your other damn plans did," Chaos said."Chill, Chaos," Ultimecia said.Chaos was sitting on a throne on a platform, it all looked exactly like Beryl's did in the Negaverse.Ultimecia walked up to the stairs."And just WHAT do you mean by that?" Chaos asked."It was YOUR idea to go and get the fucking wand in the first place," Beryl growled."And your point?" Chaos asked."You still failed," he said."Fuck you," Beryl said.Chaos sent a blast flying at her, and she turned and blocked it.Suddenly, something began to happen to Beryl.A golden crescent moon appeared on her forehead, and she began to clutch her chest, dropping her crystal.It shattered into nothing, and the stand disappeared.A black entity came up out of her."My possession is being expelled from her body?!HOW?!" Chaos asked himself as she changed into the beautiful, good woman she was before Chaos put evil energy in her.Her dress was white, much like Serena's princess gown was.In fact, it was exactly like it.On her forehead was a golden crescent moon, and her long red hair flowed around her.Her eyes were now like a normal person's, and her earrings were now normal golden circles with tiny sapphires in them."Thank goodness," Beryl said, her voice echoing lightly, and she became shrouded in light."I'm me again," she said.Her voice was now gentle and contained no evil whatsoever.She disappeared.

******

Silver: Another twist!BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! *Gets clonked on the head by Sara*

Sara: Quit it with the laugh!

Silver: (…)Anyways, please be kind and review!

Alex: *Takes out her gun* Review, or you wont like me.

Sara: Riiiiiiiight.

Mischana: Does anybody even read this?

Heero: I doubt it.

Duo: Yes people do, people love me.

Eclipse: What happened to the down-ness after the hairspray thing?

Silver: *takes out a can of super-duper-ultra-mega hold hairspray*Really?Do I need to cure that ego again?

Duo: No.*Backs into a corner*

Silver: Thought so.

Mischana: Well, I guess that's that.

Heero: *clonks duo on the head*DON'T DO THAT!

Duo: What? *Hides large club he just hit Hee-chan with*

All but Mischana, Silver, Alex, and Sara: *Start fighting*

Silver, Sara, Mischana, and Alex: *Push them out and lock the door, and love it because they can't get in and its glass*

Silver: Thanks for reading and as always, you can e-mail me at [fire_dragon_3400@hotmail.com][1], I've changed my name back to my REAL name, Josh.So, thanks for reading, I love feedback!*HINT!!!REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!*

Ja Ne!

   [1]: mailto:fire_dragon_3400@hotmail.com



	6. Normality Comes Crashing Down

The Twilight Within  
By Silver  
  
Silver: Kon'nichi wa! You're back again!  
  
Sara: What's with the Japanese?  
  
Silver: I dunno. Its just an awesome language, ne?  
  
Eclipse: Anata wa baka desu.  
  
Silver: I am not the idiot. Remember, you are my creation; it is my mind we are all in. This could all be a dream @_@. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! I can destroy you any time I want. ANATA WA BAKA DESU!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!!!!!  
  
Mischana: *clonks silver on the head* Get a grip!  
  
Silver: *gets up, slightly dazed* Thanks, I needed that. *Clears throat*  
  
Heero: Disclaimers. Now.  
  
Silver: *Blasts Heero* *Very loudly* EVERYONE! I have an announcement! From now on Heero is the disclaimer guy and will be doing the disclaimers from now on! *end very loud*  
  
Everyone but Heero: *Cheers because they don't wanna do the disclaimers, and now don't have to*  
  
Silver: Now, get on with it. *Points hand at Heero menacingly, as if to blast him*  
  
Heero: He owns nothing but the storyline, Mischana, and Eclipse. Sara is a real person.  
  
Silver: Thanks!  
  
Heero: *grumbles in frustration*   
  
Duo: That's my Hee-chan!  
  
Silver: *cough*BAKA!*cough*   
  
Duo: (…) I can't argue.  
  
Mischana: Sara, does it seem like we are the most sensible people here or what?  
  
Sara: Unfortunately. I thought Silver had SOME sanity.  
  
Mischana: It must be schizophrenia.   
  
Silver: I heard that! Well, enjoy chapter six!  
  
~*~ Chapter Six: Normality Comes Crashing Down ~*~  
  
"Dammit!" Chaos said. ****[AN: Text enclosed in parenthesis -()- are telepathic messages between people.]**** (Do you think we are all possessed?) Mettalia said into Ultimecia's mind. (I don't know…All I can remember is evil. Nothing more. It seems Beryl was a Moon Princess too, but she had her memory erased. Its possible.) Ultimecia replied into Mettalia's mind. (It seems strange, though, because I know my age, but before my first assault on the Moon thousands of years ago I remember nothing. As if, I just…came to be then.) Mettalia said into Ultimecia's mind. (I know…Before I first possessed Edea I remember nothing. I think we are possessed…) Ultimecia said. Mettalia and Ultimecia looked at each other. They nodded, as if planning something. Chaos looked at them and noticed their nod.   
  
"Chaos!" Ultimecia said. "We demand that you tell us exactly what went on with Beryl!" "I uh," Chaos said, looking for a quick lie. "Tell me now!" Mettalia said as she blasted him with black lightning. He was totally surprised by it and he was hit with the full force of it. "Hey!" Chaos said. He floated up in the air and his clothes and hair seemed like they were blowing in the wind. His eyes glowed red. "You dare to cross me?!" Chaos yelled. "And what if we do?" Ultimecia said as she stepped forward. She was surrounded by little sparkles of white light. She raised her hand and a ball of energy formed. Ultimecia threw this to the ground.   
  
"What the hell was that pitiful little light show?" Chaos mused. Suddenly the ground began to shake, and a circle of white with energy cascading out of it formed on the ground. "Griever! I summon thee from your slumber to come to my aid!" Ultimecia said. Griever's form slowly ascended from the light, and when he was all the way out, the porthole closed. "Its been a while, Ultimecia," Griever's rough voice stated. "I have a job for you, Griever," Ultimecia said. She pointed at Chaos. "Help us destroy him."   
  
******  
  
"What on earth is that?!" Selphie screamed as she fell over. "The energy belts around the planet are going wild!" Rinoa called out in explanation. "This has only happened once, when Ultimecia summoned Griever to attack us!" Squall called out. "Is Griever a monster from a different realm? Like as in killed a long time ago and has been summoned from the underworld to the mortal plain?" Raye asked. The ground stopped shaking. "Yes," Rinoa said. She looked around her, and found no one injured. "Then he's here," Raye said. "How can you tell?" Selphie asked, a quizzical look on her face. "She's a priestess," Ami said, "She has psychic powers." Raye took out her transformation pen. "Come on guys, were gonna have to go fight this thing," Raye said. She was about to transform when Serenity stopped her.   
  
"Wait," Serenity said. "The disturbance is gone and I feel a tremendous amount of evil energy…It seems there are four massive entities of the energy, and three of them are against the fourth…" Serenity let her face take on a quizzical look. Rinoa looked around them. "Could we use the crystals to see what is going on?" Rinoa thought aloud. "I think so," Serenity said. "We can try." Serenity took out her Silver Crystal and Rinoa took out her Starlight Crystal. The two walked up to each other, and their crystals molded into one again. "Concentrate!" Serenity commanded. Soon, the room flashed brightly and there was a ball of clear energy there, almost like an orb created out of a ghost. You could see a transparent image of Griever, Ultimecia, and Mettalia fighting against Chaos in it.  
  
******  
  
"Dammit!" Ultimecia screamed as she was hit by a blast of energy. "Inferior Moon Children!" Chaos yelled as he blasted them again.   
  
******  
  
"He said Moon Children!" Rini said. She looked into the orb closer. A bright flash of light engulfed the room. Serenity turned around and so did the rest of the senshi and the others there. They all gasped. "B-B-B-B-Beryl?" Ami managed to choke out. "So surprising?" Beryl's gentle voice echoed. "You don't believe me, but here is your proof that I'm here to help you," she said. She took her hair and moved it off of her forehead to reveal the upturned golden crescent moon insignia.  
  
******  
  
"Moon Children?!" Ultimecia yelled at Chaos. "Then we'll have to end this now!" Mettalia said. "Hold him off for a minute!" Ultimecia yelled. Mettalia began to blast Chaos repeatedly. She knew what Ultimecia was planning.  
  
Ultimecia's body became transparent, and the room lost all of its lighting. Out of nowhere arose Ultimecia's spirit, the ugly beast that once tried to compress time. Her deranged voice echoed through the empty space, "You think we're gonna let you get away with this?!" She gathered a blast of energy and flung the white mass at Chaos.  
  
******  
  
"There is a huge evil energy mass!" Serenity said opening her eyes. She looked into the orb. "I'll say," Rinoa said. "Ultimecia is going all out. She's in her ultimate form, she is all powerful like this. She wants whatever that energy is gone," Squall said. He walked back away from the orb. "I'm gonna go get my Lionheart," he said.  
  
******  
  
Mettalia blasted Chaos again. And again. And again. The non existent ground shook with the force of the energy the two of them were using. Ultimecia gathered a huge blast, and Mettalia did the same. They let them go at the same time. The blackness began to flash all different colors. Energy charged into Mettalia and she began to change. She changed into what she was when she entered Beryl as the Negaforce and attacked Sailor Moon those thousands of years ago. She gathered the black lightning together and began a merciless blast against Chaos, and Ultimecia did the same.  
  
"Insubordinate worms! I resurrect you from death and you repay me with this?!" Chaos said as he fought back. "You think we Moon Children are inferior?" Ultimecia asked with a strange element in her voice.  
  
******  
  
"The crystals are reacting to them!" Rinoa yelled. "Everyone get down!" Everyone in the room ducked as the crystals flashed a bright light, and they all disappeared.   
  
******  
  
Chaos sent even more energy into his blast. Out of nowhere, the area flashed bright white, and the moon insignia appeared on both Ultimecia's and Mettalia's foreheads. Ultimecia's face reappeared in the monster and she became normal. Like with Beryl, a black entity left them. They were wearing white gowns exactly like Princess Serena had on the moon. Ultimecia's hair was now down and flowing, and Mettalia's waist length black hair floated around her. The two of them fell over. Serenity appeared behind them. She picked both of them up. "We will destroy you, this time, Chaos," Serenity said. With that, she disappeared.  
  
~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~~*~*~*~*  
  
Silver: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!!!!  
  
Sara: (…) Why must you always laugh like that?  
  
Silver: Because I am an egotistical moron who loves to laugh like a maniac.  
  
Sara: Use words that at least have something to do with what ever else you are saying!  
  
Mischana: Really!  
  
Eclipse: Of course. Okay, dinner time!  
  
Heero: Food.  
  
Duo: FOOD!!!  
  
Silver: Lets eat!  
  
  
Ja ne!  



End file.
